Pretend
by sunsandshowers
Summary: When Nagisa pretends to be a boy for the healing of her broken soul.


_"Yeah, beat 'em Nagisa-kun!"_

 _"Make sure they'll never mess with Class E ever again!"_

 _"10 minutes! Going once! Going twice!"_

 ** _"Tch,"_** the bluenet scowled as he rendered the last one of the Class 3-D elites unconscious.

He cannot understand why he's got no say in this. His classmates are like, twice his size, but all they did was cheer from the sidelines and bet on how long it will take for him to take down the class of 39. However, it was still beneficial for him, because this is one way of changing their image of him. After all, he is a guy.

 **"Are you done now? Can I, you know, now change clothes?"** he asked sardonically which gained shock of his use of sass. Regardless, he grabbed his bag and sprinted towards the gym comfort room and locked it, his heart rapidly beating due to his mistake.

He took off his shirt and cursed mentally, realizing the bandages wrapped around his upper limb were soaked with sweat because of the fight. If only Korosensei was there to prevent it all from happening, he shouldn't have faced this dilemma, but no, he just had to fly off to the Philippines because of a search for the qualifier to the Miss Universe pageant or something like that. Nonetheless, he cut off the bandage with the knife he failed to return way back HomeEc Period which resulted to him topless. But it was okay. He was alone, and he is a guy. Just stuck in a feminine body, but yeah, he is.

Right?

 ** _Wrong._**

 **"Oh look, I'm still a girl,"** Nagisa whispered blankly, her eyes, with a spiteful glare, bore unto her own chest which spoke of her true identity.

Nagisa Shiota is in fact, biologically, a lady in disguise. Born with long azure hair and a porcelain face to which her mother hates the most, she endured being domestically abused, because she cannot become the perfect girl her mom wants her to be. In her first two years studying at Kunugigaoka JHS Main Campus where she studied as a girl, she was harassed because her body matured earlier than most. Nagisa endured it until that one time where she almost got cornered by Teppei Araki, a Virtuoso who also got the hots for their class madonna, Kanzaki Yukiko.

She, since then, wrapped her chest in tight bandages and learned to act like a guy. She was also quite thankful for her not-so high pitched voice or else she would have gotten found out at the beginning.

After reminiscing, she did all she needed to do to keep the truth to herself then rearranged her hair to its usual twin tails. Surprisingly, once she got out, she was greeted by the sight of the person she least expected to see.

 **"Shiota."**

 **"What are you doing here, Asano?"** she asked coldly to him, Gakushu Asano, the Chairman's son and the only person that knew her secret. That's not so shocking, other than him being the Student Council President, Nagisa's mom and Gakushu's dad are business partners after all. And mind you, their parents get along very well.

 **"Wait, let me guess. My mother and the Chairman told you to convince me to leave E-Class, again. Let me ask you then, why would I?"**

 **"Why wouldn't you?"** Gakushu countered, feeling uneasy as the bluenette purposely let off her blood lust. **"I mean, you're actually qualified enough to go back to the Main Campus, moreover, Class A. So why would you stay?"**

 **"I don't know. Maybe, to piss my mother off? To piss you off? To piss the Chairman off? Oh, I have a better one! Maybe it's because I almost got raped by one of you?!"** she replied sarcastically, her tears threatening to fall while recalling that horrid scene.

 **"So you'd prefer to stay here, pretend that you had bad grades and hide the fact that you are not a boy?"** the strawberry blond challenged, still thinking as to what Class A doesn't have that Nagisa would choose Class E over it.

 **"At least they're not airheads like you who trample everyone on their way just to get to the top! I would prefer to be the crossdresser Nagisa they knew than struggling to become your perfect puppet!"**

 **"You're being unreasonable, Shiota! Just come with me! I will talk them down if you want to!"**

Their clash continued until a certain redhead found his way to the gym, supposedly was trying to skip class and sleep but instead found something much more worthwhile.

 _'What do we have here? My little Nagisa-kun and my rival, fighting? Looks like I have to interfere,'_ he thought, a smirk making its way to his lips.

 **"No one's coming with you, Asano-kun,"** Karma said with authority, his gaze turned dark. **"Nagisa- _kun,_ let's go back."**

Before Nagisa could take a step, Gakushu grabbed her arm. **"Shiota, do you really want to go with this delinquent? He doesn't even know anything about you!"**

 **"I'll pick this delinquent over you anytime, Asano. Excuse us."**

Silence enveloped their atmosphere as they leaned at each other's backs with the sakura tree giving them shade.

 **"So, want to tell me something?"** Karma awkwardly started.

 **"Like what? Like how I hated to be a girl but I am anyway? Like how my mom managed to make Asano convince me? Oh, how about the time that Araki tried to do me?"**

 **"Like how you never told me this,"** the redhead replied, his cheeks burned with embarrassment as he scratched his nape, his back still leaned on Nagisa's. **"I'm supposed to be your best friend, you know. I can bear your burdens too. Not to mention I can also kill them if you want me to."**

 **"Ah, that was my bad. Do you not like me now that you know I'm a girl?"**

 **"Baka,"** Karma muttered then embraced Nagisa in his arms, resting his head on her shoulder. **"I'll love you no matter what you are. Be mine?"**

 **"I'm already yours. I love you."**

Before succumbing to Hypnos' cradle, Karma kissed Nagisa's forehead and held her close to him, now leaning on the sakura's trunk.

 **"I love you too, Nagi. I love you so much."**


End file.
